


Kilka słów o niewolnictwie

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Parody, Slave/Master
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: Streszczenie za autorką:Niewolnictwo zawsze wszystko komplikuje - dlatego bohaterowie fików do Harry'ego Pottera, uwikłani w niewolnicze związki, postanowili założyć grupę wsparcia...Kilka słów ode mnie:To chyba najlepsza parodia slave-fic'ów, jaką kiedykolwiek pytałam. Naprawdę polecam, wspaniale obnaża i obśmiewa wszystkie "slaveficowe" grzeszki i absurdy :D Tłumaczenie "Of Human Bondage" autorstwa Emily Waters





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Human Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244312) by Emily Waters. 



— To tutaj? — spytał z pewną obawą Neville.  
— Tak — odparła Ginny.  
— Skąd wiesz?  
— Bo jest napisane na drzwiach, idioto — zauważyła.  
— Nie jestem idiotą — zaprotestował Neville. — To nie moja wina, że więź niewolnicza nie pozwala mi czytać. W zasadzie uważam, że to tragedia.  
— Och… — powiedziała Ginny przesadnie czułym tonem, głaszcząc Neville’a po głowie. W tamtym momencie dołączyła do nich Luna, i przez kilka cudownych chwil Neville rozpływał się z zadowolenia pod jakże czułą opieką dziewczyn.  
— Możecie przestać? — rozległ się niezadowolony głos Hermiony. — Jeśli naszła was ochota na wspólny petting, idźcie gdzieś indziej. To spotkanie grupy wsparcia, nie potencjalne miejsce orgii.  
— Dokładnie — dodał Draco, choć już nie tak władczo jak Hermiona.  
— To spotkanie grupy wsparcia?! — usłyszeli wściekłe oburzenie. Snape. Neville niemalże wyskoczył ze skóry z przerażenia. — Potter! Okłamałeś mnie!  
— Severusie, zrozum, to trudne dla nas obu, prawda? — zauważył rozsądnie Harry. — Pomyślałem, że takie dołączenie do grupy wsparcia dla osób um… uwikłanych w relacje o podłożu niewolniczym nam… pomoże.  
— Okłamałeś mnie! — wrzasnął Snape, sprawiając, że Neville skulił się i przylgnął do Luny, szukając ochrony.  
— A to ci niespodzianka, Harry Potter cię okłamał — sarknął Draco. — Witaj, Severusie.  
— Draco. — Snape skinął mu oszczędnie głową. — Widzę, że ty i Granger…  
— Możemy proszę wejść w końcu do środka? — jęknął Ron. — Ludzie się gapią.  
Hermiona dość niedelikatnie popchnęła Neville’a i cała grupa weszła w końcu do pokoju, w którym ustawiono krąg krzeseł. Każdy po kolei zajmował swoje miejsce, wypełniając pomieszczenie parami i trójkątami żyjącymi w relacjach pan/niewolnik. Zjawili się Neville, Luna i Ginny, Narcyza, Fred i George, Bill Weasley wraz z Fenrirem Greybackiem, Syriusz Black z Remusem Lupinem, Severus Snape i Harry Potter, Lucjusz Malfoy i Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger i Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange zArturem i Molly, Tonks z jakąś nieznaną im blondynką oraz, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu wszystkich, na samym końcu do pokoju wszedł Dumbledore w towarzystwie Minerwy McGonagall.  
Draco spojrzał na nich ukradkiem.  
— Błagam, niech pan powie, że ona nie jest pańską niewolnicą seksualną. Bo jak jest, to wychodzę stąd w tej chwili.  
— Nic z tych rzeczy — zapewnił spokojnie Dumbledore. — Cóż, to ci dopiero niespodzianka. Któż zorganizował tę wspaniałą grupę?  
— Ja — powiedziała twardo Hermiona. — Normalne związki bywają trudne i stresujące, a co dopiero te opierające się na niewolnictwie którejś ze stron. Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy spotykać się tu regularnie i uczyć się od siebie nawzajem.  
— Świetny pomysł! — przytaknął entuzjastycznie Harry, za co oberwał od Snape’a w tył głowy. — Ałć. Przestań.  
Siedzący naprzeciwko Syriusz spojrzał na niego ze szczerym współczuciem.  
— Harry, jak to się stało, że zostałeś niewolnikiem Snape’a?  
— Wcale nim nie zostałem — powiedział gorzko Potter. — Jest zupełnie odwrotnie, choć wcale tego nie widać…  
— Snape jest twoim niewolnikiem? A to zabawne — zaśmiał się Syriusz, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Snape. — Dziwne, ale zabawne. Niemniej, jak to się stało?  
— Cóż… po wojnie musiałem jakoś wyciągnąć go z Azkabanu — wyjaśnił Harry. — Wysłano go tam za rzucenie Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego na Dubledore’a.  
Albus pobladł lekko.  
— Tak mi przykro, Severusie. Chyba nie do końca to wszystko przemyślałem…  
— Co ty nie powiesz — wymamrotał Snape. — A jak ci się niby zdawało, że co się ze mną stanie? O ile wiem, już w czwartym tomie jasno zaznaczyliśmy, że używanie Niewybaczalnych na ludziach jest karane dożywociem w Azkabanie.  
— Ale.. Harry używał Niewybaczalnych, i profesor McGonagall też — zauważyła Hermiona. — Poza tym, profesor Snape był niewinny!  
— Cóż, uznano, że Snape jest na tyle paskudnym człowiekiem, że to się w sumie nie liczy — odparł z żalem Harry. — Po prostu chcieli go skrzywdzić. Dlatego też zastosowaliśmy wybieg popularny w fanfiction: oznaczyłem go, zrobiłem z niego swojego niewolnika, a potem zachowałem się po gryfońsku i zabrałem do siebie do domu.  
— Wtedy ja się wyprowadziłam — wtrąciła Ginny — i zamieszkałam z Luną oraz Neville’em.  
— Ach — westchnął smutno Remus. — Współczuję ci, Harry. To musi być dla ciebie okropne.  
— Oj tam, przynajmniej nie został niewolnikiem Snape’a — zauważył pogodnie Syriusz. — To byłoby znacznie gorsze.  
— Wręcz przeciwnie — odparł Lupin. — Gdyby Harry stał się niewolnikiem Snape’a, ten dręczyłby go i pomiatał nim co najwyżej przez kilka tygodni, ale z czasem dogadaliby się i stworzyli stabilny, partnerski związek. Niemniej wszyscy wiemy, jak Snape reaguje na utratę kontroli nad własnym życiem, prawda? Mogę się założyć, że robi wszystko, co tylko się da, by przy każdej nadarzającej się sposobności drwić z Harry’ego, poniżać go i zawstydzać, dokuczać mu lub też wpędzać w poczucie winy.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie słów Lupina, Snape uśmiechnął się z aż przesadnym zadowoleniem. Syriusz spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka z niepokojem.  
— Nienawidzę niewolnictwa. Chcę umrzeć — szepnął Harry.  
— To okropne! — oburzył się Ron. — Harry, daj spokój! Przejmij kontrolę! Nie możesz go wychłostać czy coś?  
Potter spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Powiedziałem, że chcę śmierci, ale nie wyjątkowo długiej i… bolesnej.  
— Och. Racja.  
— Swoją drogą, Ron, jak to się stało, że Lucjusz cię zniewolił? — spytał. — Nie spodziewałbym się czegoś takiego…  
— Ech, to przez te przymusowe małżeństwa.  
— Hę?  
— Ministerstwo wydało rozporządzenie, w którym zezwoliło głowom czystokrwistych rodzin na posiadanie niewolników, z pomocą których przedłużą swój ród — wyjaśnił Ron. — Mam mu rodzić dzieci.  
— Eee… Ron — zaczął Potter dość niepewnie, bo z jednej strony nie chciał urazić przyjaciela, a z drugiej czuł, że musi wytknąć mu pewną oczywistość. — Jesteś mężczyzną.  
— Ach, to. Ministerstwo wdrożyło nowy program o nazwie „Mpreg” — odparł Ron. — Dzięki niemu możesz, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, zajść w ciążę nie mając macicy.  
— A którędy dziecko wyjdzie na świat? — spytał Harry, mimowolnie zaciekawiony całą tą ideą.  
— Nie pytaj — powiedział Ron, a jego piegowata twarz pobladła jak płótno. — Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć.  
— Ale…  
— Przestań stresować mojego niewolnika, Potter — ostrzegł Lucjusz, obejmując Rona opiekuńczo ramieniem i całując go czule w skroń.  
— Wybacz — powiedział natychmiast Harry.  
— Niemniej, ciekawi mnie, jak to możliwe, że Neville Longbottom związał się z dwoma najładniejszymi dziewczętami swojego pokolenia — dodał Lucjusz jedwabistym tonem. — Będziesz tak miły i nam to wyjaśnisz?  
— To… trochę żenujące — wyjaśnił zmieszany Neville. — W gruncie rzeczy… Robiłem pracę domową na eliksiry i… spieprzyłem swój eliksir. Wybuchł…  
— Co za szok — wtrącił zimno Snape, a Ginny i Luna spojrzały na niego wściekle. — Nie, naprawdę, w życiu bym go o coś takiego nie podejrzewał.  
— Um… no tak — zająknął się Neville. — W każdym razie, eliksir wybuchł, ochlapując mnie, przez co zemdlałem. Ginny i Luna usłyszały wybuch, przybiegły do mnie. I, cóż, znacie moje szczęście. Okazało się, że — całkowicie przypadkowo — uwarzyłem eliksir zniewalający. W ten sposób zostałem niewolnikiem tych, którzy dotknęli mnie jako pierwsi.  
— Przypadkowe zniewolenie — wtrącił gładkim tonem Snape. — To w zasadzie tragiczne.  
— Och, nie jest tak źle. Uprawiam więcej seksu niż kiedykolwiek marzyłem. — Jakby na potwierdzenie słów Neville’a, Luna zmierzwiła mu włosy, a Ginny pogłaskała jego udo. — Podoba mi się to, tak naprawdę. Śpię spętany łańcuchami, a gdy się budzę, jedna z nich ssie moje sutki, a druga penisa, a potem…  
— Nie musiałeś mnie raczyć tą wiadomością — powiedział Snape.  
— Wybacz — odparł Neville, choć bez śladu skruchy w głosie. — Mnie ciekawi, jak to się stało, że Lupin i Black są razem.  
— O, to akurat proste — wyjaśnił Remus. — Tylko niewola może poskromić drzemiącą we mnie bestię. — Uderzył się znacząco w pierś. — To wszystko wina mojej wilkołaczej natury!  
— No błagam — prychnął drwiąco Syriusz. — Uwielbiasz to.  
— Nie sądziłem, że jesteś gejem — powiedział Neville, przyglądając się Remusowi z zamyśleniem.  
— Powinieneś już do tej pory zrozumieć, że gdy powstaje niewolnicza więź, preferencje seksualne przestają mieć znaczenie — zauważył Remus. — Co więcej, jak tylko ktoś zostaje zniewolony, szybko staje się też masochistą.  
— Doprawdy? — spytał Harry, spoglądając z powątpiewaniem na Snape’a.  
— Chyba, że jest się Snape’em — doprecyzował Lupin. — Snape to całkowicie oddzielna kategoria.  
— Niech to szlag.  
— Ale to dość niepraktyczne — zauważyła z zakłopotaniem Hermiona. — No wiecie, to, że niewolnik staje się masochistą. Skoro lubi ból, to jak kary cielesne mogą być… rzeczywiście formą kary?  
— Zamknij się! — syknął Remus. — Wszystko weźmie w łeb, jak się w końcu zorientują!  
— Och, wybacz. Nie zwracajcie uwagi na to, co przed chwilą powiedziałam — poprosiła Hermiona, na co inni pokiwali głowami.  
— Ty i Draco… — podjął Lupin. — Jak wy… To znaczy, które z was jest…  
— Ja jestem jego niewolnicą — odparła Hermiona, rzucając Draco tak wściekłe spojrzenie, że ten aż się skrzywił.  
— Oho, zapowiada się na świetną historię — wtrącił Syriusz. — Zamieniam się w słuch.  
— Szczerze mówiąc, nie ma za wiele do opowiadania. Po tym, jak Lucjusz zniewolił Rona w związku z tym całym mpregowym programem, Draco i ja zaczęliśmy się spotykać. No wiecie, uczyliśmy się razem, pieprzyliśmy się ze sobą, graliśmy w szachy, pojedynkowaliśmy się. W trakcie pewnego pojedynku Draco źle wypowiedział rzucane zaklęcie i stało się. Jestem niewolnicą.  
— Ałć — jęknął Harry. — Paskudna sprawa, Hermiono. Strasznie ci współczuję.  
— Ja też sobie współczuję — szepnął Draco. — To wcale nie doprowadziło do gorącego romansu. Wręcz przeciwnie, kilka następnych miesięcy spędziłem w psiej budzie, tak była wściekła.  
— Ciesz się, że cię nie wykastrowała — zauważył Potter.  
— Nie podsuwaj jej pomysłów! — błagał Draco, wyraźnie przerażony taką perspektywą.  
— Już dobrze, dobrze. Więc… kogo my tu jeszcze mamy? — Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu jego wzrok spoczął na dyrektorze i McGonagall. — To jest… dziwne. Czemu?  
— Cóż, element fabuły — wyjaśnił patetycznie Dumbledore. — Nie mogliśmy na to nic poradzić.  
— Które z was jest…  
— A to ma jakieś znaczenie? — wtrąciła ostro McGonagall. — Cały ten pomysł jest idiotyczny.  
— Tia — mruknął Potter i spojrzał na Narcyzę, u stóp której klęczeli bliźniacy Weasley. — Wy?  
— To moje trofea wojenne. Dostałam ich tuż po zwycięstwie Voldemorta.  
— Ale przecież już dawno udało nam się go obalić! — zauważył Harry.  
Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się makiawelicznie.  
— Tak, cóż…  
— Niestety…  
— Więzi niewolnicze mają to o siebie, że…  
— Są nierozrywane.  
— Tak już po prostu…  
— Jest!  
— O… okej — powiedział z powątpiewaniem Harry i zerknął na Billa Weasleya, który trzymał Fernina na smyczy. — Chcę to w ogóle wiedzieć?  
— Moje trofeum wojenne — odparł Bill. — Zemsta, tortury, okropne cierpienia… No co? — spytał, czując się nieswojo pod karcącym spojrzeniem Pottera. — Ten dupek mnie ugryzł!  
— Pomyślałby kto, że jasna strona nie ucieka się do takich rzeczy! — oburzył się Potter.  
— Cóż, to źle myślałeś — zauważył Fenris z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem. — W fanfiction torturowanie złoczyńców jest dozwolone, a z czasem staje się wręcz podniecające.  
— Hmm… — mruknął Harry, spoglądając z zamyśleniem na Snape’a.  
— Ja nie jestem złoczyńcą — przypominał mu Severus. — Jestem po prostu cholernie nieprzyjemny. Skrzywdź mnie, a narobisz sobie więcej angstu, niż dasz radę znieść.  
— Racja — przyznał z niejakim smutkiem Potter, po czym zwrócił swą uwagę na Bellatrix, klęczącą przy Molly i Arturze.  
— Na co się tak gapisz? — spytała ostro. — Jestem Magicznym Stworzeniem! Moja magia dobiera mi właścicieli i towarzyszy!  
— To nie mogła wybrać ich wcześniej? — spytał zjadliwie. — Oszczędziłoby to nam sporo kłopotów, gdybyś została niewolnicą Molly i Artura już w czasie wojny!  
— Wybacz — mruknęła ze skruchą. — Magia Stworzeń jest rzadka i nieprzewidywalna.  
— Ach tak.  
Harry spojrzał na ostatnią parę w pomieszczeniu, czyli na Tonks, której towarzyszyła nieznana nikomu kobieta. Miała idealny wręcz wzrost, niebieskie oczy, blond włosy, a na sobie idealne dopasowany strój.  
— Och, wybaczcie, zachowałam się nieuprzejmie — powiedziała Tonks. — To moja pani. Ma na imię Mary.  
— Niech zgadnę — wtrącił pogardliwie Snape. — Na nazwisko ma Sue?  
— Owszem! — potwierdziła Mary. — Przybyłam tu z Ameryki. Jestem animagiem i ekspertem w dziedzinie czarnej magii, eliksirów, transmutacji, no i jestem do tego wilą. Och, i skończyłam prawo na Harwardzie.  
— Och, to przecież oczywiste — prychnął Snape. — Czemu tu w ogóle jesteś?  
— Odkupiłam Tonks od Petera Pettigrew i od razu się w niej zakochałam. Natychmiast zwróciłam jej wolność, ale moje serce cierpi za każdego zniewolonego. Mogę was wszystkich ocalić!!! — zapewniła gorąco Mary. — Neville, mogę uwarzyć dla ciebie antidotum. Hermiono, mogę stworzyć przeciwzaklęcie. Uleczę twoje wilkołactwo, Remusie. Bella, tobie pomogę zwalczyć kierujące tobą instynkty i nauczę cię, jak być niezależną. Co do reszty… Pomogę wam rozwiązać wszelkie kwestie prawne, tak, byście mogli znowu być wolni! Byście mogli żyć własnym życiem! Bycie mogli czytać, podejmować samodzielnie decyzje, pracować. Już nigdy nie zostaniecie zgwałceni, skrępowani czy też wychłostani, ani nawet słownie upokarzani. Będziecie mogli wrócić do dawnych profesji, i…  
Nagle Mary Sue złapała się za serce i padła na ziemię, martwa.  
— Hej! — oburzyła się Tonks. — Kto rzucił w nią niewerbalnym zaklęciem uśmiercającym?  
— Nie ja! — odparł natychmiast Fenrir. — Choć wierz mi, wcale nie chciałem odzyskać wolności. Kocham być gwałconym.  
— Tak, ja też — dodała Hermiona. — Przyznaję, na początku bardzo mnie to unieszczęśliwiało, ale nauczyłam się czerpać przyjemność z gwałtów, jak każdy porządny bohater fanfiction. W zasadzie… tak właśnie pogodziliśmy się z Draco. Miał dość moich fochów, zgwałcił mnie, mi się to podobało… Niemniej, to nie ja zabiłam Mary! — dorzuciła po chwili zastanowienia.  
— Ja też nie — zapewnił Neville. — Nie lubię zabijania innych ludzi.  
— Ciebie akurat nikt nie podejrzewa, Longbottom — wtrącił złośliwie Lucjusz. — Nie umiałbyś nawet…  
— Więc to ty? — spytał Harry, obserwując Malfoya podejrzliwie.  
— Co? Nie! Nie mógłbym!  
— Ta, jasne, nie mógłbyś — prychnęła Molly, wyraźnie nieprzekonana. — A ja myślę, że jednak to zrobiłeś! Jesteś tu najczarniejszym charakterem! Może za bardzo ci się podobały korzyści z posiadania niewolnika…  
— Och, przyznaję, wspomniane korzyści są wyjątkowe — przyznał łagodnie Lucjusz — niemniej ten jeden raz w życiu to nie ja dokonałem zbrodni.  
— Jakie korzyści? Tak bardzo przytłaczają mnie instynkty, że niczego nie zauważyłam… — powiedziała Bellatrix.  
— Więź niewolnicza zwiększa penisa pana od dwóch do czterech cali — wyjaśniła jej Hermiona. — Ponadto sprawia, że pan i jego niewolnik czują do siebie silny pociąg seksualny i stają się nadzwyczaj atrakcyjni. Spójrz chociażby na Snape’a! Pamiętasz, jak jego włosy były kiedyś tłuste i obrzydliwe? Teraz są lśniące jak jedwab i miękkie jak sierść kociaka. Nie wygląda już, jakby się głodził, lecz ma prężne, atletyczne niemal ciało. Nawet jego zęby się wyprostowały!  
— Masz rację! — zawołał Harry. — Zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe, że tak wyprzystojniał, od kiedy zabrałem go do domu. No i jak to się stało, że mój penis urósł… I ja sam urosłem, o pięć cali.  
— To oczywiste — zauważyła Hermiona. — Pan nie może być niższy od swojego niewolnika. A skoro już mówimy o niewolnikach, trzeba dodać, że ich prostaty robią się niezwykle wrażliwe. Wystarczy, że raz ich dotkniesz i… cud. Zaczynają jęczeć, krzyczeć, prosić, a nawet błagać. Normalni geje zazwyczaj tego nie robią. Chociaż, jak się nad tym zastanowić, to trochę dziwne… Chodzi mi o to, że niewolnictwo nie powinno chyba tak wyglądać. Niewolnicy powinni pracować, zarabiać pieniądze dla swoich właścicieli, a nie tylko jęczeć i błagać, by coś im wepchnąć do tyłka…  
— Zamknij się! Przestań wszystko tak analizować! — warknął Fenrir. — Ja bardzo lubię moją nadwrażliwą prostatę! Niech ktoś ją uciszy!  
Draco szybko zasłonił Hermionie usta dłonią.  
— Wygląda na to, że każdy z nas miał powód, by zabić Mary, ale jako że zaklęcie było niewerbalne i bezróżdżkowe, nigdy nie poznamy sprawcy — zauważył. — Cóż za szkoda. Wydawała się całkiem miłą dziewczyną.  
— Tak, a dzięki temu, kto to zrobił, zostałam singielką — wytknęła wyjątkowo niezadowolona Tonks.  
— Możesz dołączyć do nas. Im nas więcej, tym weselej — zaproponowała Luna.  
— Albo możesz zostać moją niewolnicą — zaoferował jakże hojnie Lucjusz.  
— Tonks, jeśli chcesz, możesz zamieszkać ze mną — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. — I tak nic ze Snape’em nie robię, więc…  
— Czemu nic z nim nie robisz? — spytała Tonks. — Musisz go chłostać, gwałcić, sprawić, by zaczęło mu się to podobać, i wszystko się jakoś ułoży.  
— Tak, tak, tylko ta pierwsza część jest… głównym problemem. Niemniej, co ty na to? Chcesz z nami zamieszkać?  
Tonks zerknęła na Billa i Fenrira.  
— Przyjmiecie mnie do siebie? — poprosiła. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteście gejami i w ogóle, ale… bardzo lubię wilkołaki… i oglądać gejowski seks.  
— Żaden problem — zapewnił Bill. — Możemy zrobić z Fenrira naszą współwłasność. Wepchnę ci jego twarz między nogi i każę mu cię wylizywać.  
— Och! — jęknął Fenrir. — Chyba właśnie doszedłem.  
— Co za dziwka — skarcił go Bill. — Teraz będę musiał cię wychłostać.  
— Och! Och! Znowu doszedłem!  
— No… dobra, to koniec na dziś — ogłosiła Hermiona. — Czas się rozejść, spotkamy się tu ponownie za tydzień.

Wszyscy kolejno opuścili pokój, aż w końcu Snape i Harry zostali sami.  
— Szkoda, że Tonks nie poszła jednak z nami.  
— Czemu? — spytał ostrożnie Snape.  
— Cóż, pomyślałem sobie po prostu, że gdyście się dogadali, ty przestałbyś się wreszcie ciągle złościć, a ja miałbym chwilę spokoju. Szkoda tej całej Mary, taka śmierć... Swoją drogą, wiesz, co się o takich przypadkach mówi, nie?  
— Co się mówi? — spytał, jakby nieco niepewnie.  
— Że zabójcą jest osoba najmniej podejrzana. — Harry popatrzył na niego znacząco. — Wiem, że to ty ją zabiłeś.  
Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
— Nie masz dowodów.  
Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
— Wiesz, że nigdy ci tego nie daruję.  
— Zamknij się, Potter — warknął Snape, wstając z krzesła. — Wracajmy do domu.  
— Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć… czemu? — spytał Potter, gdy wyszli z budynku. — Jasno dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że mnie nie znosisz, nie chcesz być gwałcony, ani krzywdzony, ani nawet nie chcesz, żebym ci od czasu do czasu zrobił loda. Czemu więc nie chciałeś być wolny?  
— Słyszałeś, co powiedziała — wyjaśnił z wahaniem Snape. — Musielibyśmy wrócić do dawnej pracy, a ja nie chcę znowu pracować dla Dumbledore’a.  
Harry zadrżał i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Nie pozwoliłbym na to — zapewnił uroczyście. — Ochronię cię przed Dumbledore’em.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Snape jakby… zbliżył się do niego.  
— Myślę, że już to zrobiłeś, Harry.  
— Co zrobiłem? — spytał Potter, głaszcząc go po plecach. Zaskoczyło go to, że Snape zwrócił się do niego po imieniu.  
— Odkryłeś magiczne zdanie — wyjaśnił Snape. — Wiesz, w każdej więzi niewolniczej istnieje zdanie, które sprawia, że jak tylko pan je wymówi, niewolnik od razu się w nim zakochuje.  
— Och — wyszeptał zachwycony Harry. — To jakaś starożytna magia?  
— Nie, w zasadzie całkiem młoda. Magia fanfiction o niewolnictwie — odparł Snape. — Ale daje radę. Nigdy nie zawodzi.  
— Więc kiedy powiedziałem, że będę cię chronić przed Dumbledore’em…  
— Sprawiłeś, że się w tobie zakochałem — potwierdził Snape.  
— Wspaniale. Więc od teraz już możemy się pieprzyć? — spytał, szczerząc się radośnie.  
— Będę ssać twojego dziewięciocalowego penisa tak długo, jak sobie zażyczysz — obiecał.  
— Jedenastocalowego — poprawił go Harry, czując rosnącą pewność siebie. Przez chwilę jednak zdawało mu się, że to może być nieco za dużo dla Snape’a, ale ten uśmiechnął się tylko, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go.  
Harry przytulił go mocno i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po raz pierwszy nie żałował, że jest właścicielem niewolnika, ba, wręcz ośmielał się mieć nadzieję, że od teraz będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie. I nie obchodziło go już nawet to, że Tonks wolała Billa i Fenrira od niego.


End file.
